Best Friends or Something More?
by WolfGirlForever01
Summary: Paul/OC Sam's Sister Brooke Sonfic I'd Lie Taylor Swift


This is a songfic to Taylor Swift's song I'd lie. It's about being in

love with your best friend. The characters are Paul and his imprint

Brooke(OC).

I woke up from my amazing dream to my annoying alarm clock blasting

"Love the Way You lie" By Eminem. Part 2 of course. I know, I know what

a great way to wake up in the morning. but hey I love that song and him

so it works.

I get up thinking about Paul and shower using my citrus body wash and

shampoo knowing it's Paul's favorite.

Paul.

Paul's my best friend but I like him more than that. I love him.I sigh.

He does't love me. He's going to end up imprinting on some random girl

and end up leaving me behind. Forgotten.

I get out of the shower and dry myself off. I walk back in my room and

dress in a blue sundress even though it is NEVER sunny here in La push.

Oh well. Anywho my dress is navy blue with white polka-dots. It's

strapless and goes down to just above the knee. It's not super casual,

but casual enough that I can wear it to school.

I put on my make-up and hop that Paul will notice me. In a more than a

friend way that is.

I run downstairs eating an apple and go upstairs and brush my teeth. I

hear Paul beep from my driveway so I grab my black North Face backpack

and run out of the door.

Sure enough there he is. He looks tired from all of the patrolling but

he tells me he's fine and will get used to the new schedule. I can only

hope that's true.

"Hey shortie" he greets me

Shortie is my nickname with the pack. I'm only barely five foot so I'm

like a midget around these giants.

"Hey Paulie."I say back to him

I'm the only one who gets to call him that. Don't ask why, I honestly

DO NOT know. Whatever. Paul's a weirdo.

I found out about the wolves when me and Paul got into a huge fight

and he phased in front of me. He scratched me and scrred the left side

of my body but I don't care. I forgave him a long time ago. And besides

the fight was my fault. I don't even remember what it was about, but I

always start the fights that we have. I'm just as tempered and

hot-headed as he is. So yeah.

He tells me about his night and his patrols he gets an excited look

when he tells me he took down two vampires. I can see at least 20

shades of colors in his beautiful dark brown eyes he gets from his dad.

His sister Amy has the same color eyes. She's 2 years younger than me

and him, but she is beautiful. Everyone knows it. He then starts

complaining about Jared and Jake thinking about Kim and Nessie ALL

NIGHTW.

"I swear Brooke," He says, "I'm never going to imprint and I'm NEVER

going to fall in love." He shudders.

I start laughing, but on the inside I'm wishing he was wrong and that

he would fall in love with me.

"Of course not Paul."

"It's true!" he whines then starts grumbling under his breat.

We pul up to the school. And I hop of of his black pick-up truck the

second I step out of the door Nessie, Kim, Leah, Sarah(Embry's Imprint)

and Mel(Seth's imprint) run over away formt he guys and give me a huge

hug. I walk over and give all the guys a hug and kiss Brady on the

cheek. He's my favorite besideds Quill but Quills not here so Brady

will substitute.

"Why'd you give Brady a kiss on the cheek and not ME!" Collin and Jared

whined. Me and Jared have this on-going flirt war. But in reality he

loves Kim and he is like my brother so gross.

"Because Quill isn't here and Brady is my favorite other than Jared who

was preoccupied. So Jare-Bear quit whining."

Everyone laughed. Nessie, Kim and I started walking towards the school,

nut I am stopped by Paul who gives me a hug.

"Don't get trampled today short stuff," he jokes.

I fake a smile.

"Don't trample me than" I retort and he stands there then walks away

and I see him start to argue with Embry. I sake my head, that boy loves

to argue...I feel my fake smile slipped from my face.

Kim, Nessie, Mel, Leah. and Paul's sister Amy are the only ones that ow

I have a crush on Paul. I would tell EMily and Sarah, but they would

tell Embry and Sam and then ALL the guys would knoe. Including Paul and

that coud not happen.

"He'll realize he loves you eventually," Nessie tells me

"No he won;t," I mumble

"OH hey before I forget, Billy wants you to perform at the next

bonfire. It's going to be the council the pack the imprints and the

families that know about the wolves. Please do it your really good and

I'll play guitar so you can sing! PLEASE!" Nessie begged. She gave me

puppy-dog eyes that I could not ingore.

"Okay fine Nessie."

"Okay well I'll see you after school hun!"

School flew by and so did the rest of the week. Before I knew it, Iit

was the day before the bonfire and I still didn't know what to sing.

I noticed Paul was wearing the green shirt I bough him for his birthday

last year. Green is his favorite color. I also got him a guitar but I

had to give that to him in private because he doesn't want anyone to

know he plays. He thnks he's bad and the only reason I know is because

I snuck up on him playing. He is really good. I sighe inwardly. October

17th. Thats his borthday. The day 3 years ago I first realized I loved

him.

It was Friday after school and Nessie, Jake, and Paul were in my room.

Filled with pictures of us all but mostly Paul and me and Paul. 'How

can he not see that i love him. How can he look over the truth?' I

asked myself.

'because he doesn't love you!' a voice in my head screamed.

We had just finished watching "The Orphan" when we heard a wolf howl.

"Well that is our cue to leave." Paul said and he and Jake ran out of

my room and out the door.

I was finishing my homework when Nessie gasped.

"What?"

"Brooke is the song you wrote "I'd Lie" about you and Paul."

"Oh, yeah I meant to show that to you. I wrote it yesterday. Why is it

terrible?"

"No it's AMAZING! You have to sing it at the bonfire tomorow!"

"NO Nessie I can't!"

"But-"

"No!"

But-"

"Nessie No!"

"Fine"

Her phone started ringing.

"Hey Alice..yeah...it's so good right...no I couldn't...they didn't

work...okay! We're on our way!" she hung up.

"Come on we're going to my house"

She dragged me out of the door and I didn't see her grab my song.

At the Cullen's...

We pulled up to the big white house that belonged to the Cullen's. I

walked in and ran to Rose and Emmett.

"Rose I've missed you SO much! Emmett my bro ah I need to come here

more often!"

They laughed and hugged me

"Hell yeah you do." Emmett said.

"BROOKE!" Alice screeched.

"Hey Alice," I said and I gave her a hug.

"Don't hey Alice me you HAVE to sing your song for Paul. He's going to

love it. You have to tell him how you feel!"

"But Alice..."I whined

"No you are or me and Rose won't take you shopping for 5 months."

"FINE!" I yelled defeated. Emmett laughed at my cost so I stuck my

tongue out at him. He just stuck his out at me.

"You guys are so immature." Rose rolled her eyes.

"You know you love me Rosie!" I called

"Yes, yes I do."

I laughed.

"Can we hear your song?" Esme asked

"Oh uhm can you guys come to the bonfire tomorrow? Me and Nessie will

beg Sam to let you come. PLEASE. I don't think I'll be able to do it

without Emmito laughing at me Rosie helping me, Jazzercise calming me,

and Al forcing me."

"Of course we'll come!" Carlisle said happily

"We wouldn;t miss it for the world." Bella said and smiled kindly at me.

'Thanks Belly!" Yes I know I have weird nicknames for people. Deal.

Saturday at the Bonfire...

I walked on stage with Nessie and saw the Cullens and my brother Sam

smiling at me. I tried to smile back but I just couldn't. I was way to

nervous. I felt Jasper Calm me down and I looked at him gratefully.

"Hi my name is Brooke and Nessie here is accompanying on guitar. This

is a song I wrote about someone very special to me that has a big place

in my heart. Um so yeah here it goes."

Nessie started playing and I began to sing.

"I don't think that passenger seat

Has ever looked this good to me

He tells me about his night

And I count the colors in his eyes

He'll never fall in love he swears

As he runs his fingers through his hair

I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong

I don't think it ever crossed his mind

He tells a joke I fake a smile

That I know all his favorite songs

And..

I see Paul's face still not knowing the song is about him...

[chorus:]

I could tell you his favorite color's green

He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth

His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes

And if you asked me if I love him,

I'd lie

His face fills with shock and I duck my head embarrassed...

He looks around the room

Innocently overlooks the truth

Shouldn't a light go on?

Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?

He sees everything black and white

Never let nobody see him cry

I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

He must think I'm an idiot...

[chorus]

He stands there then walks away

My god if I could only say

I'm holding every breath for you...

Why did I let Alice and Nessie make me do this!

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar

I think he can see through everything

But my heart

First thought when I wake up is

My god he's beautiful

So I put on my make up

And pray for a miracle

I keep my head down and am grateful the song is almost over...

Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green

He loves to argue oh and it kills me

His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes

And if you asked me if I love him

If you asked me if I love him

I'd lie"

I finish and feel the crowd goes into explosive applause. I look up and

see Paul is still in shock. I feel the tears in my eyes and feel them

spilling down my face. I can't stand to see the horrified expression on

his face when he comes out of shock so I run off the stage to piece of

driftwood sobbing...

Jake's POV(Before the Bonfire)

The whole pack just got back form killing a group of leeches. Everyone

including the imprints were there minus Nessie and Brooke. They were at

the Cullen's.

"Paul you should tell Brooke" Emily told him. This happens every

bonfire but he doesn't listen.

"No she doesn't like me like that!" He growled.

We all sighed and left him alone. No one could say 'Hey guess what she

does!' cause we don't know.

I can accept the fact that Ness is there because it's her family, but

it's still hard for Paul letting his imprint go with her.

Yeah Paul imprinted on Brooke, but he won't tell her because he doesn't

want to ruin their friendship. We don't think she likes him in the same

way, and if she does she hasn't told us or our imprints. Well she might

have told them, but they haven't told us.

Quill and Jared were now taunting him saying Brooke liked tehm better

and Sam was saying that he liked him the best cause she's his sister.

We all know the truth though. She likes Quill WAYYY better than anyone

else. We don't know why though. Leah is her favorite out of the girls

though. and, if it was between Quill and Leah she would choose Leah.

Leah and Quill always fight about that.

~At the bon fire~

Brooke goes on stage and introduces her and my baby Nessie. She looks

so beautiful. Brooked starts to sing with Ness playing guitar. We were

all surprised to hear what she was singing about.

I don't think that passenger seat

Has ever looked this good to me

He tells me about his night

And I count the colors in his eyes

He'll never fall in love he swears

As he runs his fingers through his hair

I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong

I don't think it ever crossed his mind

He tells a joke I fake a smile

That I know all his favorite songs

And..

[chorus:]

I could tell you his favorite color's green

He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth

His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes

And if you asked me if I love him,

I'd lie

He looks around the room

Innocently overlooks the truth

Shouldn't a light go on?

Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?

He sees everything black and white

Never let nobody see him cry

I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

[chorus]

He stands there then walks away

My god if I could only say

I'm holding every breath for you...

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar

I think he can see through everything

But my heart

First thought when I wake up is

My god he's beautiful

So I put on my make up

And pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green

He loves to argue oh and it kills me

His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes

And if you asked me if I love him

If you asked me if I love him

I'd lie

Brooke finished. She really was a good singer. But she looked at Paul

who was in shock. The whole Pack was. She ran off stage sobbing. Nessie

followed behind her.

"PAUL GO!" I screamed.

He snapped out of it and ran to the beach. We all knew she would beat

the driftwood. Her and Paul's place.

Brooke's POV

I was sobbing at our place when Nessie came up beside me.

"He'll be here soon."She told me and then I heard him

"BROOKE!" he yelled

"I'll be in your room when you get home." She whispered in my ear.

She ran off an I felt Paul next to me.

That made me sob even harder.

"Brooke look at me" he pleaded

I looked up at him and he started,

"Brooke I was wrong. I fell in love I imprinted."

Of course he would. Of course the day I told him my feelings

"Go be happy hen. Forget about me." I sobbed.

"Silly girl, I imprinted on you sweetie."

"But you said that you didn't and never would..."

"I lied. I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I love you Brooke."

"I love you too."

He leaned down and kissed me. It was pure bliss. And I was finally

happy. Everything was right. Everything was perfect. Hre in my imprints

arms.


End file.
